The Truth
by SasuKun
Summary: Sasuke walks off after a completed mission, Naruto follows, and gets his question answered.


THE TRUTH

Naruto's Side

Training was finally over. Kakashi-Sensei offered ramen, and I sure as heck said yes! But, one of my teammates, my "greatest rival", spoke up _"I've got to go…sorry. You guys go on."_ Sensei nodded and walked ahead. I ran to Sensei and told him that I'd be there in a bit_. " Oui, Sasuke!"_ He turned around_. "What do you want, loser?"_ Figures he'd call me that….. _"Why aren't you going to get ramen with us tonight?" _He looked down, then back up

" _None of your business. Bye." _Wait a second, was he turning red…as in blushing red? _"Hey, why are you turning red?"_ I asked, questioningly_. "Well….er….",_ he stuttered. I gave him the suspicious look. He looked up, right red, sweating as if he'd been training 24-7. I glared at him _"What are you hiding from me?", _I asked. _"N-nothing…." _He started to tense up and walk away. _"Hey! Wait!"_ He started to walk faster. "_What's his problem?"_, I asked myself. _"No you don't!"_ I transported in front of him. He stopped and looked up. _"What do you want….?"_ I stood looking at him for a second, then once again asked, _"Why are you turning red?"_ He stuttered again. _" What, you know you can tell me….."_ I looked at him oddly.

He slowly replied, _" You should know…Naruto…"_ I gave him the confused look. _" Eh..er…what?"_ I was now pretty confused about what he was trying to get at. Before I could ask anything else, he was off and walking away…again. _"Wait! Tell me!"_ That got him. He turned and faced me and whispered something that only he and I could here: **_the academy_**. _" Uhh…What about that academy?" _I was still pretty confused at what he was talking about. _"Loser…."_ AUGH! HE CALLED ME THAT AGAIN! _"Hey!",_ this time I will figure it out_, " Tell me! Or at least show me what you're talking about!" _He stopped, turned and faced me, and started looking at me with a stern look on his face. _" Uhh……"_ I was starting to kinda get freaked out now. He stopped a few feet from me. _"Well, tell me…"_ I said, quietly.

"**_WellwouldyoulookatthetimeIshouldgetgoingnowseeya!"_** He blurted it out so quickly that I barely understood it until he turned around again. _"….uh, HEY! NO WAY!"_ I ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked back at me. _" Tell me damn it!"_, I yelled. He slowly sighed and leaned forward and before I knew it, I felt his lips on my cheek_. " Does that answer anything...?",_ he asked softly. I think my heart stopped for a bit, then came back. I think I was the one blushing now. He stared at me for a few seconds before I reacted_. "Sasuke…?"_ I smiled the biggest grin I could possibly pull off and kissed him right back.

"_There!"_ He blushed again and actually smiled a little. He turned around again_. "Well, I should be on my way now…"_, he said, almost sounding sad about having to leave now. _"Wait..",_ I said back to him. _"Hm?",_ he turned around and stared back at me. I really gathered up the courage to pull this one off_. "…I…I..Iloveyou…"_ I slurred it all together and ended it with my face so red it looked like it was going to burst. He smiled and blushed back. _" I love you too, Naruto."_ I looked up surprised, my eyes widened. _" Really…?",_ I asked slowly. _"Yes, really."_ He gave off a smile that I would probably never see in my life and replied it back with one of my own, then ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back and gave me another kiss on the cheek. I blushed and smiled again, then buried my head into his chest, wishing that he didn't have to go.

"_I love you."_ Three words I thought I'd never here from him, none the less anyone, and twice in one night…hehe, take that Sakura... _"I love you too"_, I replied. He let go and so did I, the he turned around once more. _" Goodnight….",_ he said quietly, then walked off. I didn't want him to go, but I knew what he wanted to say and that he wanted to go home now, so I waved good bye and gave him my last night words: _"night.., Aishiteru."_ I knew he heard it, because he stopped for a little bit, then disaperred into the darkness of Konoha. I smiled, knowing that tomarrow would be just another day of training, and Sasuke and I fighting with each other. I may not show it, but those days are my favorite kind of days. I nodded off, then ran to the ramen shop, where Kakashi and Iruka- Sensei were waiting for me.

END NARUTO'S SIDE

**A/N: Okay, first online yaoi story. It's actually based off of a rp me and a friend made up one night ;;. I'll get to Sasuke's Side ASAP depending on the reviews I receive ). OH, and also: I DISLIKE Sasu/Saku…So prepare for no Sasu/Saku from me :P**


End file.
